jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Starbright (Part 1): Falling Star
Starbright (Part 1): Falling Star is the sixth episode of the first season, and the 6th episode overall, of the Jem animated series. Plot Jem stars in Howard Sands' new movie, part of the prize she and The Holograms won in the Battle of the Bands. But Pizzazz convinces her father to buy the movie studio making the film and give ownership to Eric Raymond, who quickly seizes control of the film and includes the Misfits to the cast. Eric places the focus of the film on the Misfits and Jem and the Holograms are relegated to supporting roles. Jerrica, in return, is forced to serve as Eric's assistant. Finally fed up with the Misfits' disruptive behavior, Jem and the Holograms, along with Video, quit the movie. Meanwhile, Jerrica receives shocking news about Ba Nee, who has been diagnosed with a rare, optical condition that will leave her blind within a matter of weeks or months. Songs featured *"Who Is He Kissing?" - Jem and The Holograms *"Jealousy" - Jem and The Holograms *"Universal Appeal" - The Misfits Outfit changes From this episode and on, the main characters' original outfits (as well as their faces somewhat) were changed to better resemble the Hasbro dolls and even the animation improved quite a bit to resemble the show's intro. Main changes included: Jem/Jerrica *Jem's pink belt became white. *Jerrica's pink and blue striped dress with a red belt, a hat and pink shoes, became white and blue striped with a white belt, without hat and blue shoes. The Misfits *Pizzazz has a longer black stripe on her collar and skirt. She no longer has a black sash on right knee and her sock has switched legs. She also gained a bracelet, while lost a leg band. *Roxy's sweater has changed from black to purple. She has lost her pearls and her pants have changed from the red and green with black letters to green/blue/yellow stripes. She lost her necklace, gained a bracelet, her belt changed shape and she got new shoes. Others *Lin-Z's look has changed dramatically from the fist time she was seen. She has gone from the jacket and pants outfit to an orange and green one. Her hair changed from being choppy to being permed. Lin-Z is unusual in that her appearance was changed despite not having a doll. Quotes *'Video': Jem, wait up. They're not getting an inch of my tape. *'Jem': I'm sorry that you wasted your time. *'Video': Getting to know you is definitely not a waste of time. ---- *'Jem': (After the Misfits finish singing "Universal Appeal") You're through throwing your weight around. *'Pizzazz': I've only begun. (Throws a hanging star at Jem) *'Jem': (Catches the star) You're a falling star. (Throws the star back at Pizzazz which knocks her down) ---- *'Roxy': (To Jeff) I've got time, handsome. *'Jeff': Uh, sorry. (shrugging Roxy off) I've got to go fall off of a roof or something. ---- *'Jerrica': Jem looks pretty good, doesn't she? *'Rio': Yeah. She makes the air sizzle like some bright and dazzling dream. If you can find her. Videos Jem and the Holograms - Being Two People At Once Goofs *During "Congratulations", when Pizzazz pushes Jem away from Rio, Jem's tights are missing. *When The Misfits are getting their make-up and hair done, Stormer's whole left arm is pink like her top. Trivia *Roxy and Stormer seem to be mind-boggled about how wealthy Pizzazz's family is. *The episode was filled out with extra scenes and/or partly re-animated. *This episode aired almost seven months after The Battle of the Bands episode. *This episode marks the first appearance of Clash and Video. *This episode shows one of the Starlight Girls with a degenerative, medical condition. *Jem and The Holograms seem shocked to see Eric in this episode, thinking he was still in jail. However, he told Jerrica and Rio in the last episode that his lawyers got him out. This is a plot hole since Jem/Jerrica was the one who said she thought he was in jail, which she should have already known. **An explanation could be because this scene might have been written/animated before the pilot was re-edited with the extra scenes when it became an actual episode with a different ending, instead of being just clips between shows. *Jem probably answered to Lela as Jerrica since she was still getting used to her new identity. *Apparently Pizzazz never told Roxy and Stormer that she was enormously wealthy, since the two seemed some what shocked of this. *Nick is one of the few love interests to have flirted with Jem on the show. *This episode is a rare instance where Jem actually retaliates to Pizzazz by pushing a star at her. Category:Episodes Category:Multi part episodes Category:Season 1